


Care

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen, IT STARTS OFF AS ANGST BUT IT'S 99 PERCENT FLUFF I PROMISE, M/M, gaito has a hard time accepting shit shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: When you aren't capable with your own power, who will help you?The answer, of course, is the ones who love you.I promise, I have accepted this as my destiny.





	Care

Cold, drizzling, chilling— My skin felt as though it were frozen, bitten by the rain. I trembled with an agonizing shiver. I was weak, already beaten down.  _ Abygale and I both— How were we this helpless? _

 

My hands reached for what little light they could, trembling in rage, in pain, anxiety.

And as I grasped, my body finally collapsed under the weight of the world.

 

“Hey. Are you alive?”

Maybe no so much, gh. I peer up to see a familiar figure.

“As if I’ve ever been.”

 

… He decides to lift me up. I lean in a little bit. I am  _ weak  _ right now.

“What are  _ you _ here for?”

 

I cannot reject the gesture, however. He does only intend to help me, after all.

“I was just passing through and I found you knocked down like that.”

 

l sigh.

“That’s just like you, Kanata.” I lean a little more comfortably.

 

He holds me particularly close, and carries me to his home. I  _ accept  _ this. I choose to. His arms are warm. I desire this. I want to be here.

 

I close my eyes.

“Thank you.”

 

He’s a person who I could not begin to describe my full feelings on. Someone… Wonderful.

 

I am grateful for this presence, admittedly or not.

He lets me rest finally. He does mention I should bathe at some point, and I do agree— but  _ after  _ I’ve slept enough.

 

I wake to be called for dinner. It… is delicious. I feel a bit uncomfortable eating in silence, despite the room being shared with our buddies.

 

The air is thick with anxiety, I suppose. Does… does he wish to ask me what happened? I become tense. I don’t want him to worry.

 

… I suppose he already is.

I still refuse to bring it up. A blunt question is directed at me.

“Hey, Gaito.” He looks me dead in the eyes, “Are you homeless?”

 

“In a sense.” I say, returning eye contact with a bit of a frown, “What does it matter?”

Either way, I do live on the streets  _ so to speak _ .

 

“Just wondering.” He decides not to press any further, I guess.

 

After the tension between us returns, the meal is left in an awkward silence. I finish eating, and once we are both done, I decide I would like to bathe, and I ask him about the particulars.

 

After becoming clean, it is decidedly time to  _ actually  _ sleep. I do not wish to disturb too much, but Kanata refuses to leave my side.

 

I wonder— I ask as he sits next to me, smiling.

“Why?”

 

It’s not fully articulated.

 

“What do you mean?” He is confused, it’s easily readable.

 

I think about it. Do I mean, why did you decide to bring me home? Why was he doing  _ this  _ in particular? Why he was having me stay?

 

I… lean against his shoulder mindlessly.

“Why do you care about me?” I decide is the correct question.

 

He looks  _ shocked. _

 

“Well—It’s like— Um.” He fumbles for an answer, “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

 

A fair point.

 

“Mm.” I simply make the noise, not  _ moving  _ either, still leaning against him.

“...Thank you.” It is the second or third time I’ve said it tonight.

 

“There’s not really anything to thank me for but go off, I guess.” Kanata shrugs his unoccupied arm.

 

I chuckle in response, unable to help but smile at the comment.

“Maybe so.” I state.

 

He starts chuckling back— A contagious laugh. I end up teary eyed from laughing, and he ends up holding onto me. I don’t notice until after finally calming a bit, and in the instant I do, my face turns some numerous shades of  _ scarlet _ .

“You’re—!”

He’s definitely not understanding what’s wrong! At all! But my throat closes up, so I can’t say anything.

 

“You’re really cute, Gaito!”

I sputter. “Sh—Shut—Shut up!”

 

What a mess.

The night eventually ends with us curled up against each other. I’m a bit too embarrassed at it to sleep right away, but Kanata knocks out practically instantaneously.

 

I run my fingers nervously through his hair, more of a curiosity than anything else.

“Soft…” I mumble. Abygale and Athora appear to be resting as well. I finally fall asleep with a fond smile on my face. Perhaps Kanata will tease me for it in the morning, but I’ve already accepted that as my  _ destiny _ .

 

I may be in— A  _ certain state of being— _ about Kanata. He is beautiful and lovely, and I cannot help but tease him.

… Me, love?

 

Still… I am not so helpless, even when I think I am, I suppose.

_ I am very grateful for reliable friends. _

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more Gaito fics GJGADSJKD literally no one asked but idc


End file.
